


Would It Be A Sin

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Malex, Pre-Canon, dickhead dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Alex has a minute to think about Michael.





	Would It Be A Sin

The guitar  _ had  _ been out of tune… Fuck Guerin. And his whole arrogant, dark, tortured homeless cowboy vibe.  Alex lazily strummed his guitar from the top of his dormer window. The stars were so intense you could almost feel the celestial spinning of the Milky Way. 

He saw truck lights coming down the driveway - could only be one person - Daddy Dearest. Alex didn’t move, just settled deeper in the inky dark and stopped strumming. If he was lucky - Master Seargent Jesse Manes will have already been overserved at the Pony and stumble to his Lay-Z-Boy and pass out. And Alex could survive off of his hidden Snickers and Doritos for dinner and go another day would without his father trying to “cure” him. 

If he wasn’t lucky… his father would be just drunk enough to leave fresh reminders of all the reasons Alex was less than his three older brothers. The headlights flipped off halfway up the drive and the truck trundled off towards the north side of the property. Alex felt his heart flip over in his chest - Guerin. His fingers moved without thinking… 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

  
  
  



End file.
